


Premio de consuelo

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androids, F/M, Family Drama, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Tras su abrupta muerte, Mirai Vegeta deberá lidiar con las últimas acciones de su vida: una serie de torturas, tristezas y alegrías que liberaría a su orgulloso espíritu para siempre. ¿Pero qué había hecho para merecerlo? No lo recordaba del todo, y Enma Daio Sama se encargaría de refrescar su memoria. Porque el mejor remedio para su redención, era obsequiarle un nuevo comienzo...
Relationships: Android 17 & Android 18 (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs & Vegeta, Future Bulma Briefs/Future Vegeta, Future Trunks Briefs & Vegeta
Kudos: 1





	Premio de consuelo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Una luz enceguecedora, luego oscuridad profunda… y nuevamente, todo se iluminó a su alrededor. No era sorpresa, considerando que era la _segunda_ vez que le sucedía. Era el tránsito necesario para devolverlo al lugar que le correspondía, y del cual retornó milagrosamente hace cuatro años por la _amabilidad_ de quienes ya no existían en el mundo que abandonó.

Vegeta suspiró de brazos cruzados, mientras la fila de espíritus avanzaba hacia la morada de Enma Daio Sama, con tal lentitud que le recordaba a la _ineficiencia_ de su mujer a la hora de arreglar su cámara de gravedad. ¿Habrían sobrevivido?

Sacudió su cabeza por tal pensamiento. En ese momento, la fila se redujo un poco, para luego bifurcarse. Por indicación de un muchacho con pequeños cuernos, ocupó el lado izquierdo del trono del gigantesco dios: sólo habían, con él incluido, seis almas. La cuarta o quizás quinta parte de la _inmensa_ fila de la derecha. No pudo evitar reír: el mal parecía _triunfar_ otra vez.

El sonido seco de una hoja sellada lo hizo reaccionar. Oyó decir _El Paraíso de los Guerreros_ y vio a cuatro espíritus recuperar su forma terrenal, confirmando sus sospechas. _Muertos_.

—Por imbéciles —masculló, al mismo tiempo que Piccoro, Krillin, Tenshinhan y Yamcha desaparecían a quién sabe dónde.

Una punzada en su pecho lo obligó a mirar la otra fila. No sabía qué buscaba entre tantas _nubes blancas_ , mas intentó obedecer a sus instintos; o tal vez despertar alguna _sensación_ que podía aparecer si contemplaba a alguna de esas almas.

Su turno llegó y el príncipe miró hacia arriba de mala gana. Enma Daio Sama le echó un corto vistazo y tomó un libro enorme. Las páginas pasaban rápido hasta detenerse casi al final; y en ese mismo instante, Vegeta se estremeció: ya no flotaba, sentía calor. Pudo ver sus manos enguantadas. Contempló la sombra que proyectaba su _cuerpo_.

—Tú, de nuevo —finalmente habló el Dios del Otro Mundo.

—No estoy en la fila de allá —señaló a las otras almas y palpó su pecho—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es tu cuerpo.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó—. No pensarás mandarme a ese odioso Paraíso o como se llame.

—Tu autoestima me impresiona, Vegeta —empezó a reír—. ¡Claro que no! Te espera un destino muy diferente.

—No me digas —lo interrumpió, sarcástico—. Bueno, ¿vas a darte prisa o qué? Tus espectáculos son inútiles para quienes van al Infierno.

—Yo no hablaba del Infierno.

Después de mucho tiempo, Vegeta relajó su ceño fruncido por efecto del asombro, pues jamás había esperado tal respuesta. Hizo un recuento de todo lo acontecido desde su espera en la fila y no recordó haber manifestado alguna súplica ni perdón. Sin saber la razón, la tenue imagen de una mujer con un niño en brazos golpeó su mente.

—¿Entonces? —recuperó la compostura.

—Así que no lo recuerdas —se acomodó en su gran sillón—. Es normal, después de sufrir una muerte violenta: generalmente, es el mejor método de amnesia temporal para un alma torturada como la tuya. Te tomará algo de tiempo recobrar tu memoria y no podré evitarte ese dolor.

—Cuánta estupidez —volvió a burlarse—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Habla!

—¡Sólo te diré que tú lo propiciaste! —azotó las manos contra la mesa, frenando la arrogancia de Vegeta— Considérate afortunado, no todos tienen la oportunidad de redimir su maldad con una última acción piadosa. Reencarnar será lo mejor para ti.

—¿Reenc…?

Vegeta no pudo completar la palabra al ver a Enma cogiendo su sello de sentencia. La sensación de ignorar y ser ignorado provocó la liberación de su poder. Una ráfaga de viento detuvo al dios, mientras el dorado característico del Super Saiyajin realzaba el aura del orgulloso príncipe.

—¡Alto! —vociferó— ¡El que seas Guardián del Otro Mundo, no te da ningún dominio sobre mí!

—¡Al contrario! ¡Soy quien decide tu destino y el de todos los que están esperando atrás! Así que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—¡Ya me enviaste al Infierno antes! ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo de nuevo?

—Sólo aplica para incorregibles y te habría mandado sin consulta, pero sé las cosas terribles que has sufrido allá y quién sabe lo que pudo pasar por la mente de Gokú cuando optó por revivirte. Si él vio algo especial en ti…

—¡Es un idiota, como todos! —cortó su discurso.

—¡Exacto! —le dio la razón, para su desconcierto— Su ingenuidad te trajo a la Tierra. ¡Tenías el poder y la libertad para destruir todo lo que forjó, aun después de su muerte! Pero no lo hiciste…

El extenso razonamiento de Enma Daio Sama puso en jaque al príncipe saiyajin, a tal punto que ni él mismo se percató de que había regresado a su estado normal.

—¿Debo enumerar tus acciones luego de la derrota de Freezer? —continuó el dios, recibiendo la negativa de Vegeta— Me lo imaginaba. Son muchos buenos recuerdos en la Tierra.

—Patrañas.

—Un nuevo hogar, una mujer, un hijo —lo ignoró—, ¡un rival digno de ti!

—¡Ya basta! —lo detuvo— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—¿No deseabas explicaciones?

—Lo único que logras es confundirme —retrocedió, abrumado—. Soy lo que soy, no le rindo cuentas a nadie. ¿Por qué me sometes a tantas preguntas ahora? ¡¿No es más sencillo condenarme?!

—Las leyes y mi moral no lo permiten.

—¡¿Y qué ha cambiado?!

—¡Tú, Vegeta! —lo señaló— Ya no eres un vil mercenario. No mereces más castigos.

Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron. Aquella verdad era demasiado fuerte para asimilarla. Las punzadas retornaron y Vegeta forzó su rígida postura, en un vano intento por ocultar el shock que Enma Daio Sama le había causado. Un sinfín de recuerdos empezaron a acumularse, su desgracia se hacía cada vez más incontenible. La indiferencia en el rostro de Vegeta se esfumó, para dar paso a las muecas que expresaban su crisis.

—Veo que ya lo entiendes.

—¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —Vegeta no pudo sostenerse y cayó de rodillas.

—Nada que tú mismo provoques. El peso de tu conciencia escapa totalmente a mi control.

—¡Cállate! —se cogió la cabeza con desesperación, en tanto el interior de la morada del dios mutaba del blanco al verde, y luego al rojo vino, para cambiar al azul oscuro y así sucesivamente— ¡Por favor, cállate! Maldita sea…

—Es por lo que tienes que pasar —aseveró—. No durará mucho, si así lo dispongo. Te ofrezco una nueva vida, a cambio de tus últimas buenas acciones y la esperanza no intencional que le has brindado a la Tierra, a través de tu hijo.

Vegeta ya no quería escuchar. Cada palabra, cada revelación era una daga a su pecho. Su corazón parecía comprimirse, el aire le faltaba. Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez, por la voz más dulce y desgarradora que lo acompañaba incluso después de su fallecimiento.

—/—/—/—

—Vegeta…

—/—/—/—

El ambiente aterró a los espíritus que aguardaban su juicio; y en medio del fantasmagórico espectro de colores, el guerrero gritó como jamás lo había hecho. Desde su puesto, Enma Daio Sama lo contempló en toda su aflicción.

—Te devolví tu cuerpo para que experimentaras por última vez todo aquello que te hizo _tú_. No habrá resurrección, a falta de esferas, y el Infierno no te corresponderá más. ¡Deja de resistirte, Vegeta! ¡Libera todo lo que guardas, antes de quedar en blanco, y estarás listo para vivir una nueva existencia! —hizo una pausa, al verlo temblar— El sufrimiento del no retorno te consumirá: reencarnarte es tu única alternativa.

El saiyajin trató de mirar hacia arriba, todavía tendido en el suelo. Por primera vez en muchos años, su vista se nubló por las lágrimas.

—¡Es consuelo! —usó sus pocas fuerzas para responder, reticente a perder su orgullo— No lo necesito, ¡no lo merezco!

Enma sonrió, sin ninguna intención de burla.

—Después de defender a tu familia —levantó su mano—, yo creo que sí…

El sello cayó sobre su archivo de vida y todo desapareció. Vegeta caía en la inmensidad de la _nada_ , aplastado por el vacío y el silencio absoluto. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que _mil agujas_ perforaron su espalda sin piedad.

—/—/—/—

—¿Ése es todo tu poder? —la androide le asestó una patada en la columna— ¡Sólo eres basura!

—¡Deja de jugar, Dieciocho! —le increpó Diecisiete— ¡Es el último que queda del grupo!

—/—/—/—

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ya no estaba solo. Veía los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad: la Capital del Oeste. La segunda región que los androides atacaron sin dar tregua a la escasa resistencia humana.

—/—/—/—

—¡Señor Piccoro! —gritó el hijo de Gokú, al verlo sacrificarse por él y Vegeta.

—¡Gohan, huye de aquí! —le imploró marcharse.

—/—/—/—

Los gritos de los Guerreros Z hacían eco en sus oídos, para luego desvanecerse con las explosiones. La desesperada huida de Gohan lo enervó al máximo. ¿Qué clase de saiyajin era? ¡Ni siquiera debía ser considerado como tal! Su orgullo herido deseaba acabar con el muchacho, y el bullicio de la gente fue reemplazado por el balbuceo de un niño.

—/—/—/—

—Ya, deja de lloriquear —le advirtió al pequeño Trunks en vano, tras soltar su mano—. Vas a parecerte a la loca de tu madre.

—/—/—/—

El contacto de sus manitas con la piel curtida del guerrero bastó para electrizar su cuerpo. Era la misma sensación que ella le proporcionaba. El frenesí que lo llevaba a la cima del éxtasis, como único modo de corresponderle el _cariño_ que su mujer declaraba a los cuatro vientos.

—/—/—/—

—¡Sí, Vegeta! —su mujer gimió por el intenso placer— Así… ¡no te detengas!

—/—/—/—

Sus besos candentes derretían cada fracción de su piel. Sus gemidos lo enloquecían. Las uñas de Bulma se enterraban en su cuerpo, al igual que las palabras que profería. Los gritos de placer se transformaron en desesperanza. El zafiro de sus ojos brillaba con fuerza, en un gesto indescifrable.

—/—/—/—

—¡No voy a repetírtelo! —vociferó— ¡Seré yo quien acabe con esas chatarras!

—¡¿A qué precio?! ¡Te asesinarán, Vegeta!

—¡¿Crees que me interesa lo que pueda pasarme?!

—¡Le importará a tu hijo! —suplicó Bulma, desesperada— ¡Piensa en él!

—/—/—/—

Se vio a sí mismo despotricando cuantas sandeces salían de su boca, sin opción de frenar a ese ser insensible. La imagen de Trunks en su cuna volvió a aparecer ante él.

—/—/—/—

—Si piensas que te dejaré convivir con un mocoso de clase baja, te equivocas —acarició la cabeza de su hijo—. Volveré para entrenarte…

—/—/—/—

Las últimas palabras del gigantesco dios taladraron su mente. Trunks, su hijo. Su negado orgullo. El único que continuaría su linaje real.

—/—/—/—

—No habrá resurrección. El sufrimiento del no retorno te consumirá.

—/—/—/—

¡No! ¡Eso no existía para él! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no podía rebajarse a _sentir_! Sin embargo, todo intento de convencimiento fue inútil, al recibir una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo. El sadismo en las carcajadas demoníacas de sus verdugos acentuó su pesar. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo?

—/—/—/—

—¡Muere! —el androide lanzó varias ráfagas de energía por doquier— ¡Muere de una maldita vez!

—¿Lo ves, Diecisiete? ¡El imbécil se está agotando, ya no es divertido!

—¡Cállense! —volvió a la batalla, pese a estar muy malherido.

—/—/—/—

Un último estallido de poder lo envolvió al mismo tiempo que los androides apuntaban sus manos extendidas hacia el edificio más imponente de la ciudad: su hogar. Una palabra asociada a las únicas personas que lo ataban a la Tierra: Trunks y Bulma. El motivo de su sacrificio.

—/—/—/—

—¡Nooooooo…! —se interpuso entre el ataque de los cañones y su vivienda.

—/—/—/—

Nada le importó más. Sus huesos rotos y la cuantiosa pérdida de sangre pasaron a segundo plano. El impulso que tal _debilidad_ le otorgaba fue suficiente para colocarlo frente al cañón de energía que amenazaba Corporación Cápsula. El choque de ambas fuerzas no se hizo esperar; y al instante, una corriente abrasadora de luz y calor lo invadió todo. Vegeta lanzó su último grito, en reclamo de su derrota. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse vencer tan fácilmente? ¿Su esfuerzo en batalla había sido en vano?

¡No! Enma Daio Sama se lo dijo: Trunks estaba a salvo, porque Bulma logró sobrevivir con él. ¡Mujer tonta! Debía aceptar que era increíble, y con semejante _victoria_ , se permitió sonreír antes de sucumbir al poder enemigo. La gran luz de la explosión fue opacada por el negro vacío… y nuevamente, otra chispa hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Felicidades! —la voz de una doctora resonó en una sala— ¡Es un varón!

Dos ojitos se abrieron, sin entender tanta alegría a su alrededor. Un nuevo ser había llegado al mundo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Traigo un nuevo one-shot para _Dragon Ball_ , esta vez concentrada en uno de los personajes más complejos de la serie: Vegeta.

En todo el tiempo que llevo dentro del fandom, creo que he dedicado muy pocos fics a la línea alterna del futuro (¡pecado, gran pecado!): cosa que me resulta extraña, pues es una época misteriosa donde se puede sacar bastante material. ¡Pero bueno, sin lamentos! Se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo relacionado a Mirai Vegeta, uno de los guerreros «olvidados» (por así decirse) en la época de Mirai Trunks, ya que ni él mismo conoce el pasado de su padre y Bulma reserva tales secretos para su libro personal (tal vez por respeto a su memoria, amor o algo por el estilo). En sí, describir su vida en dicha etapa es algo difícil, considerando su existencia desapegada de casi todo el mundo, mas no significa que no haya generado lazos con su mujer e hijo; y es esa curiosidad la que me hizo imaginar cómo pudieron juzgar a Mirai Vegeta en el Otro Mundo por sus últimas acciones «a favor» de la Tierra.

Con todos los giros emocionales que pueda representar esta historia, deseo que les haya agradado y les agradezco sus lecturas y reviews :’) ¡hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
